Jade, In The Belgariad.
by TalanaFB
Summary: A young girl enters the world of the Belgariad, green hair, green eyes, tann skin. How strange, who, and/or what is she?


Yup, I wisheth thee hullo there, tis I, Yani again, here for my usual praise, hehe. This fanfiction is about Jade, my added character into the Belgariad AND Mallorean, a merryod of books by David Eddings, her (Jade) and Krel are of my creating and I wish you would e-mail me to ask permission before using them in a fanfict and/or story which is not mine, and by the by, any suggestions or notes or anything of the like is welcome ^_^. This has been a message sponsered by Yanira/ AKA TalanaFB.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ran, holding something small in her arms, the size of a small box. The night was rainy and cold, she looked back and tripped; she stood up again and to think she would be tiered after running for so long, but instead her pace increased. The tears in her eyes were making her vision blurry, she heard galloping not far away, she had to find somewhere to leave it, some where soon, now. She found herself running in an alley, she didn't stop, the galloping was getting closer despite the darkness. At the end of the alley she found a house, big and stylish like no other, she looked back there was no time to care for the owners, she was too worried about her package, hidden in deep green cloaks, she ripped something from her neck and held out a silver necklace with a small medallion, 'Jade', the letters were written and underneath the word was encrusted a small emerald. She looked back, the galloping was near, too near she opened the cloak to reveal a babe, small and pretty, her eyes as green as jade, a new born, not more than hours old.  
  
"Take care my child."  
  
the woman said and took off her cloak to reveal purplish black hair, she kissed the babe, put the necklace on her chest, and knocked on the door, a man opened it, she recognized him as a cherek, no time she thought, she handed him the babe and ran. The man stood there paralyzed, holding the new born in his hands, he watched as some horses passed by, soldiers, he thought, about to go in to tell his wife the news he heard a loud scream, a woman's shriek of pain, then silence, the galloping had stopped and the rain was ceasing, he held the crying babe closer and went inside without a second thought.  
  
The two swords crossed in a block, they seperated, the two ran at each other head on, the taller of the two dodged, the other noticed this movement too late and crashed into the dirt. The tall one, a cherek by apearence, red beard and husky, taller than the other by about three feet smiled and held out his hand, the other, a young girl with green hair and greener eyes, tan from traveling so long she appeared to be all races, yet none, she ignored the hand and stood leaning on her sword, the man smiled  
  
"You seem to be eager today."  
  
she looked up  
  
"I've been slacking off for too long, I need to be eager to sharpen my sword skills, or so you once said,"  
  
she got into fighting positon  
  
"Am I wrong?"  
  
he grabbed his sword  
  
"No, you are pretty right."  
  
he said chuckling, she smiled "Good." she charged towards him. A while later they sat on the floor, another man appeared out of the trees, he was short, shorter than the girl by a few inches, small whiskers growing under his nose, his apperences were Drasnian, the girl stood  
  
"Well what did you see Silk?"  
  
he shook his head  
  
"Nothing, but I think he did."  
  
from behind him came an ebony black dog with brown eyes running towards her, she knelt down and greeted the dog with open arms  
  
"Krel! You noughty dog why'd you go off like that?"  
  
Silk walked up to the cherek  
  
"I still ask myself why'd you let her keep the dog Barak?"  
  
he smiled  
  
"It made her happy, anyway she found it."  
  
the girl got up  
  
"Him, I found him."  
  
Silk scoffed  
  
"Samething, anyway what'd he see?"  
  
the girl walked towards the small fire  
  
"A small band of travelers, a man, sendar, a young boy, an old man, and a lady that looked awfully aughty."  
  
Barak nodded  
  
"That's them."  
  
-"I'll leave it up to you then."  
  
Barak nodded and straightened his scabbarb  
  
"You stay with Silk, you hear Jade?"  
  
She pocked the fire  
  
"Yes father."  
  
-"I meant it!"  
  
she got up  
  
"I know. I think I'll get ready for their arrival."  
  
Barak nodded and walked away. A while later Silk walked up to Jade  
  
"Wanna make an impresion I see."  
  
She looked back at him  
  
"I just thought they'd like to see something nicer than soldiers and swords for once, some good food and a pretty sight is all."  
  
He petted Krel on the head, and looked at the girl, now changed into a pretty green hood which covered her hair and mouth, she had been cooking fish with a variety of spices that were making Silk's mouth water  
  
"Then why not let them see your face, most of it is obscured in darkness. And you know how impressed people get to see such pretty eyes and your unusual green hair; and why cover your tan skin, that's usually a pretty sight."  
  
Jade shrugged  
  
"Oh, don't tease me Silk, when people see my hair they think I'm a Dryad, most men usually turn to a run, others don't know what a Dryad is but they act as if I was different, last time I tried to talk to a man he broke into a run screaming Dryad. And then some other man actually wanted to be taken by a Dryad, and he was to drunk to hear that I was not a Dryad, Krel had to run him off before things got viollent. Last time I had a descent talk with a man it was a merchant, and he too got scared when the wind blew my hood."  
  
Silk looked up at her  
  
"But these people are different, they'll understand, maybe even know where you're from, and you don't look like a child, you're too well endowed to be looking like a kid."  
  
she looked at him, and threw a twig at him  
  
"Uncle Silk! How could you?! But I think I'll leave the hood on for a while, and what's so different about these travelers?"  
  
Silk was quiet, she sighed  
  
"All right, be that way. But I hope you know that by the time you tell me I'd probably had found out who they are on my own."  
  
He shrugged, and looked into the woods  
  
"Hey there he is."  
  
She looked up  
  
"What's that he's carying?"  
  
Barak went into the carrige, Jade behind him, while Silk greeted the others  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Jade asked looking down at the boy about a year or two younger than her, Barak chuckled  
  
"Bumped into a tree. Go get some water, I'll leave him in your care."  
  
Jade nodded, Barak smiled and went outside. After a while the boy woke up and looked around, Jade was sitting next to him, she nodded "He's awake!"  
  
the woman was in there faster than she could finish, and immediatly she started scolding him, Jade nodded and went outside. After grabbing some fish she sat by the fire across from the others, the old man looked at her, and without changing his view said  
  
"Who is that sitting over there?"  
  
Barak knew the question was dirrected towards him  
  
"That is Jade, my daughter."  
  
the old man looked at him  
  
"I thought you had only two, and they were with your wife."  
  
Barak shrugged, the old man looked back at her  
  
"You over there, come over here will you?"  
  
Jade looked at him, at her father, when he nodded she got up and walked towards him  
  
"Yes sir, may I help you?"  
  
-"Did you make this food?" she looked down hiding her face in the darkness of her hood "Yes sir, I did."  
  
-"Well it's mighty good food, uh . . . what is your name child?"  
  
-"I am called Jade."  
  
-"Jade, what a lovely name you have Jade, and why may I ask they call you Jade?" She looked at him "Would you really want to know sir?"  
  
-"Why of course I would, that is if I could have the honor of knowing why."  
  
Jade gulped and took off her hood to reveal her green hair and jade eyes  
  
"This is why I am called Jade sir."  
  
he looked at Barak  
  
"Are you sure you don't know any Dryads that could have made this pretty young soul a daughter of yours?"  
  
-"I can assure you old wolf, the only woman I've slept with is my wife."  
  
-"And I can assure you old man that I am not a Dryad."  
  
The old man looked up at her, her hood was over her head again and a dog standing next to her, he smiled  
  
"Do not worry, I was meerly teasing."  
  
She scoffed and walked away.  
  
"Where'd she come from Barak? I know for a fact that she is not Cherec, Drasnian, or any other race I've heard of."  
  
-"One night, fifteen years ago, I heard knocking on my door, I opened it to find a woman, purplish black hair, the rarest red eyes, a foot taller than Jade on my doorstep, she handed me the child and ran. The babe was only a few hours old and she had a necklace on her, it said Jade that is the real reason for her name."  
  
-"And her mother?"  
  
Barak looked at the flames "She was killed only minutes after by soldiers."  
  
-"Does she know about this?"  
  
-"No. I've explained that my wife has Dryad relatives."  
  
Mister wolf looked at him acusingly  
  
"And she belived it?"  
  
-"I'm not too sure."  
  
-"She is a smarter girl than you think Barak." Silk said sitting next to him, Barak looked at him "Does she know I'm not her father?"  
  
-"Oh, I bet any girl with green hair can tell that you are not her father." 


End file.
